


Maze

by insouciant



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insouciant/pseuds/insouciant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a mistake. A mistake made of desperation. Desperation to escape his loneliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze

_I got lost in the maze I created_

_Now I can’t find myself_

 

Tom knows how wrong this is, but he can't afford to have a stable relationship with another _man_ in this old fashioned town. He's a professor for god's sake. He can't lose his job because he's foolish enough to look for a _boyfriend_. But sometimes he gets so lonely. Sometimes when he drives back home to his one room apartment and sees the emptiness, he feels the solitude suffocating.

 

Sometimes he gets so antsy overwhelmed by his lust, his never satisfying lust. And masturbating isn't enough. He feels so sick of his own hand wrapped around his cock. He desires to be touched. To be touched by someone else. He longs for someone who he can wake up to. He yearns for another warm body next to his. Yes, the solitude is slowly killing him. Tom knows how wrong this is and how much he's risking to fulfill his petty desire, but he wants it. _So much._

 

His hands, gripping tight onto the steering wheel, are sweaty. He feels so ashamed. He's never done anything like this before. He doesn't even know how this works! He shuts his eyes tight and breathes in and out as he tells himself, "Just go home, Tom. Just go home." He moves his hand to the key to start the car, but at the sudden tap on the driver’s seat window, he jerks in surprise.

 

He can't see the face, but he can see the man’s leather jacket, one hand in his pocket and the other tapping the window quietly again. He thinks of driving off, off and away and back to his apartment where he can continue his normal, quiet life as a literature professor of a small, but prestigious, private school. But it's the thought of going back to his apartment, the cold emptiness that would welcome him home that stops him from stepping on the gas pedal.

 

With a swallow, Tom slowly rolls down the window. The tall man bends down and Tom is able to see his face. Blonde hair loosely tied in a ponytail, fair skin, and blue eyes. He is an awfully good looking man, almost too handsome to be earning his living like this. The man's friendly smile widens as Tom continues to stare at him, words at loss.

 

"First time?" He asks knowingly. Tom lowers his gaze in embarrassment and gives a small nod. "Don't worry. I can help you with that." His voice is nice, too. Deep and low, but gentle. He smells minty. Tom is utterly lost as to how to continue this conversation. Or is this called a transaction?

 

"So we're doing this, right?" He asks carefully and Tom gives another silent nod. He hasn't been this nervous since his first job interview many years ago. "Alright, I'm going to take the passenger seat then, okay?" He crosses the car and soon the door to the passenger seat opens. He settles down and Tom is suddenly intimidated by the closeness of the other man next to him, inside his car.

 

"So, I keep this discreet. You don't have to know my name and I don't ask yours. Wherever is fine with me as long as it's done inside. And uh, I would like the payment in advance. Don't worry. I'm not going to run off once I get the money." The way the man lists out the rules reminds Tom, for some unexplained reason, of going over the syllabus; the man is the teacher and Tom is the student learning for the first time about a new subject, new rules.

 

"How much?" Those two words are more than enough to make Tom's face flush deep red.

 

"I was beginning to think you couldn't talk." The man laughs lightly. "I start from one fifty. I may charge more if there's a specific way you want this done."

 

"No, I… Just…" _I just wanted a warm body next to me_ , but Tom can't say _that_. He can't find the right words and he's a goddamn literature professor. With a sigh, he gives up on finishing his sentence and reaches for his wallet. He takes out two one hundred dollar bills from it and hands them to the man.

 

"Thanks." He says with the sweetest smile Tom has seen in the last few frustrating days.

 

"I'll be fine with wherever you're comfortable with. Let me know your preferences while you drive, so we can start as soon as we get there." Tom is still amazed of how this man manages to speak about these things as if he's talking about the weather, or sports.

 

"Preferences?" Tom repeats.

 

"Yeah, if you want to top or bottom, or whether you like it rough or gentle. Just those kinds of things. Oh, and if you want to top _and_ bottom, I usually charge extra, but since you already paid me extra and it _is_ your first time, I'll just let it slide."

 

 _Preferences_ , Tom thinks. It's been so long that he's not even sure what he wants anymore. He carefully turns his eyes sideways to see what the man is doing. He's just there with a smile on his face, nodding his head to his own humming. _How can he be so relaxed about all this?_

 

"I… I'll tell you as we go." Tom replies uncertainly. The man just grins and nods.

 

They drive in silence until they arrive. The man did ask if he can turn the radio on, which Tom quickly obliged to with a nod, but no conversation was shared. _At all._ When Tom gets out of the car, he follows in silence, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Once they enter the apartment, he says, "Nice house," and Tom begins to wonder how many times he's had to say that throughout his "job".

 

Tom opens the door to his bedroom and "Shit," he curses quietly as he quickly goes to grab the papers—analysis papers his students had to turn in the week before—laid out over his bed. He quickly shoves them in his folder and puts them away under the bed along with his laptop. The man watches him with amusement leaning on the door.

 

"Ready?" He asks.

 

It's the word 'ready' that makes Tom realize how real this is. He actually paid a complete stranger to come over to his apartment so they can have sex. Regret fills his mind and he opens his mouth to say, "Um… Actually, now that I think about it-" But the man walks towards him, after quietly shutting the door, with that pretty smile of his.

 

"It's okay. You'll never have to see me again. Just think about that. If you regret it, then after tonight, you won't ever have to see me again." The man brings his fingertips to trace Tom's cheek, his cheekbone.

 

At the touch, Tom shudders. He feels as if his heart is going to explode. The fingers trace his lips, then his neck, until they reach Tom's plain white shirt. He undoes the buttons with such ease that for a second Tom imagines what it would be like. To have someone to help him with his ties, or his buttons, and for him to the same to that someone. Not simply for him to lean onto someone, but that someone to lean onto him.

 

"I'm clean. If you want to see the test results, I have them with me in my bag, so don't worry." Tom wakes up from his imagination at the mention of 'test results'.

 

"It's okay. I… I trust you," he answers. The man smiles brightly.

 

"I think we’re going get along very well." He says with a smirk. When the man's hands push down the shirt over his shoulder, Tom's body twitches nervously. "Relax. It's going to be fine. You've slept with a man before, right?" He looks at Tom, eyes flickering with a sudden doubt.

Tom nods a couple times as he adds, "But it's been a while. A few years."

 

" _A few years?_ Wow." The man whistles as he shakes his head. "I'll make sure to be extra gentle then." He says with a wink. He places his hands on Tom's waist and carefully pushes him back towards the bed. When Tom's seated on it, he leans down to find his lips on Tom's.

 

At first, Tom flinches and backs away, but at the man's whispers saying, "It's fine. It's going to be okay," he hesitantly parts his lips letting the man in.

 

Tom hasn't kissed anyone in months. Worse, Tom hasn't deep kissed—tongue on tongue—anyone in a very long while. He's thankful that he's seated before the kiss started, or else he thinks his knees might have given up. The man's tongue pushes and pulls at his, and he nips on his lips just enough to make him shudder, not bleed.

 

When the man ends the kiss, it is then Tom realizes that his undershirt has been rolled up to his chest, waiting to be taken off and thrown on the floor. He raises both his hands making it easier for the other man to take the shirt off. He plants kisses starting from Tom's ear down to his neck to his shoulder.

 

"I want to…" Tom stops himself.

 

"You want to what?" The man asks gently.

 

"I want to lie down." Tom answers.

 

"That's not anything difficult." The man laughs. With a smile, he pushes Tom down on the bed. His back welcomes the familiar softness of his sheets. "Better?" He asks and Tom nods quickly.

 

When his mouth is on Tom's nipple, he gasps at the strange feeling. He nibbles and sucks on it and sometimes, he would lick at it with a playful smile on his face that definitely does something strange to Tom's cock. When he moves to the left one, his hand stays on the one he's been playing with, his fingers squeezing and twisting the now sensitive nipple, drawing loud gasps from Tom.

 

Tom wants to put his hands on the man's head. Touch his soft, blonde hair, feel it slip through his fingers, but he worries that the gesture may be too intimate. Too intimate for a solicited sex. Plus, he doesn't even know his name! So he just holds tightly onto the sheets around him, clenching onto them whenever the feeling of the man's tongue on his skin becomes a little too overwhelming.

 

But soon, there is a hand on his untangling him from the clenched sheets. The man weaves his fingers with Tom's, winking at him as he does so. Tom rolls his head back on the pillow and asks quietly, "What's your name?"

 

The man raises his head from Tom's stomach and grins. "I'm Chris." _Chris_ , Tom repeats. Such a common name. He's had plenty of students with the name 'Chris', but Tom feels like the name fits him well. Fits him the best from all the Chris's he's seen before.

 

"Tom," Tom whispers. "I'm Tom." Chris smiles brightly and crawls back up to kiss Tom. Once more a deep kiss. Once more a breath taking one.

 

"Well, nice to meet you, Tom. I hope I'm worth your time." He says going back down to continue where he left off.

 

When Tom hears the small clatter of his belt unbuckling, he jerks up from the bed. Chris smiles and rubs the side of his stomach soothingly, trying to get him to relax. He slowly pulls down Tom's dress pants and boxers together. He laughs goodheartedly when Tom shudders at the cool air that surrounds his warm body.

 

Chris drags the pants and boxers all the way down Tom's legs, his fingers tickling his knees, his ankles, as he drops them down on the floor. Tom's face is flushed red. He's completely naked in front of a _stranger_. No matter how hard he tries to forget it, his head keeps reminding him that Chris is a stranger who he's only met an hour ago. A man who he's _paid_ to do this.

 

He tries to cover his naked body, especially his intimate part, by closing his legs, but Chris's hands are soon on his knees, gently rubbing them. "Don't hide yourself. You're absolutely beautiful." He says with a comforting smile, but Tom’s body is still tense unable to relax.

 

"It's just…" Tom mutters. "It's been a while. It's hard. And I don't even know you."

 

"Why do you say that?" Chris chuckles. "I'm Chris. You're Tom. And I think you're beautiful. Aren't those enough?" Tom bites his lips and nods reluctantly.

 

"I… I guess." He eyes the other man carefully. "You're still fully dressed." That's probably why Tom feels more embarrassed. While he's naked on the bed, Chris is wearing all his clothes, except for that leather jacket of his that he threw on the floor with his backpack a while ago. It makes him feel more… vulnerable.

 

"Don't worry," Chris says winking, "They'll be gone in a minute." Tom briefly wonders if winking is a habit of his. The way the side of his eye crinkles as he winks makes Tom's heart skip a beat. Is this all a part of his job? Or is he genuinely a nice man?

 

Chris throws his white v-neck t-shirt to the floor exposing his toned body. Tom's lets out a stuttering breath. His body is _perfect_. He cringes suddenly embarrassed of how poor his body may look compared to the other man’s. He's rather skinny. He rarely works out. He goes out for a run in the morning every couple days, but obviously jogging isn't enough to grant him abs and toned body like Chris's. Unintentionally, his legs close tight once more, making the other man laugh.

 

"You need to stop doing that if you want to get to the good part." Chris jokes playfully as he discards his jeans. His body reminds Tom of those underwear models from the fashion magazines, not that he reads them. _Of course not_. They were there in the teacher's lounge along with those golf and business magazines and he'd simply open them up out of boredom.

 

He can't help but feel a little disappointed, however, when he notices that Chris isn't hard yet. They're getting ready for sex and he's still… soft, while Tom's cock is already embarrassingly hard, welcoming the other's touch. He draws a deep breath before placing his shaking hand on Chris's briefs. Chris's eyes widen in surprise at the unexpected touch.

 

"It's um… It's only fair that I…" His fingers carefully wrap around Chris's cock trapped inside his briefs. His face is filled with uncertainty as he awkwardly moves his hand up and down Chris's length. Chris grabs Tom's hand.

 

"Tom, it's okay. You don't have to think about me. Tonight's about you. I'm here to please you, Tom." He says with a smile.

 

"I want to… I want to do this." Tom places his hand back on the dark fabric.

 

"I'm beginning to like you more and more." Chris grins taking his briefs off, the elastic band stretching around his knees as he kneels to get comfortable under Tom’s hand.

 

Tom swallows thickly. He slowly begins to rub his hand on Chris's cock. "I'm not so good with this."

 

"It's all good, Tom. It's good." Chris sighs in pleasure. Tom can’t tell if he’s doing that to boost his confidence or he’s actually pleased. Fortunately, his cock slowly hardens with Tom’s touch, Chris bucking up for more. Soon the quiet bedroom is filled with their heavy and shuddering breaths. "Tom, stop. I can't come already." Chris jokes looking down at his cock. It’s thick and hard now wrapped around Tom's hand. "Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" He smiles as he lowers his body to kiss Tom.

 

Tom surprises himself when a loud moan escapes his lips as Chris lowers his hand to squeeze his cock. Chris huffs out a laugh while he sucks on his collarbone. He gently pushes Tom down so he's on his back again and spreads his legs to settle himself between them. He lies on his stomach and parts his lips to take in Tom. Tom whimpers at the contact. _Too hot_ , he thinks. _Too much_.

 

Tom keeps gasping and twitching as he feels his cock deep inside Chris's mouth. He tries biting his lips, he tries clenching the sheets, but the moans come out nonetheless. He feels like having sex for the first time all over again. He feels so overwhelmed by these pleasures, his skin sensitive at the touch, the heat, and his thighs shaky as Chris swirls his tongue on the tip of his cock.

 

"Ch- Chris," He stutters as Chris laps his tongue along his length. He lolls his head back as the pleasure intensifies. He blushes, even more, when he accidentally hits his headboard.

 

"Easy, easy." Chris says, moving his lips away from Tom's cock to plant kisses on the inside of his thigh. "You still haven't told me though."

 

Tom blinks away his tears blurring his vision from too much pleasure and looks at Chris in confusion.

 

"Would you like me inside you? Or would you like to be inside me?" Tom bites his lips. He knows he wants. He wants to feel more. More touch. More warmth. He looks at Chris.

 

"What would you like?" He asks.

 

This time it's Chris's turn to be stunned. He's been doing this for a while, but rarely has he been asked what he would like. "I don't… I wouldn't mind either of them." He answers slowly.

 

"You choose," Tom says. "I want you to choose." Chris's cock twitches in excitement. There's just something about this man letting him take control that makes his heart, and cock, go crazy.

 

"Lay down then," Chris says with a smile. "On your back." Tom does as he's told, his body shaking nervously. "Have you bottomed before?" Chris asks. He is relieved to see Tom nod. "When?"

 

Tom bites his lips before he answers, "A while ago. It's been a few…" He looks away embarrassed.

 

"It's okay. I'll make sure to go easy on you, okay? If you feel uncomfortable, you're welcome to stop me and fuck me instead." Tom has never been good with dirty talking. He's never felt comfortable when others spoke with vulgarity either. So when Chris says 'fuck me,' his fingers clench the sheets.

 

"Whatever you're comfortable with." Tom answers with a shaky voice.

 

Chris jumps from the bed suddenly and starts looking through his backpack. He throws the lube on the bed and reaches for some condoms. "Since you haven't had sex in a while, I doubt that you have these." Chris teases. Tom gulps, unsure whether to tell him what he wants or not.

 

"Chris, I, uh…" But his voice is buried under the noise of Chris dumping his backpack down on the floor. When he walks back to the bed, Chris tears the wrapper and takes out a condom to roll it over his cock. "Chris, I…" Tom repeats and this time Chris looks at him waiting for him to continue. "If it's alright with you, I want you to…" Tom swallows.

 

"Tom, it's okay. Just tell me what you want." Chris urges gently.

 

"Could you come…" Tom lowers his gaze biting his lips.

 

"You want me to come closer?" Chris crawls over to Tom, his face only mere inches away from him.

 

"No, I meant…" Tom sighs in frustration. "It's okay. Never mind. Forget it. It's nothing important." He avoids Chris's gaze and lies on his back once more.

 

"Tom, you gotta tell me what you want. You paid me to for this, remember? Come on, tell me. Don't be embarrassed. I dealt with all kinds of people before. I doubt anything can surprise me now." Chris smiles, but this time, there's a tinge of bitterness in it.

 

"Don't wear your condom." Tom whispers unable to look at the other man. Chris looks at Tom with a subtle surprise. He didn’t expect that from him, but for some reason, he likes this. He smiles mischievously taking off his unused condom and throwing it to the floor.

 

He leans on top of Tom and whispers to his ear, "Do you want me to come inside you?" Tom gasps then quickly bites his lips. "That's what you want, Tom? For me to come inside you? Fill you up with my seeds?" Tom shuts his eyes and nods quickly wanting Chris to stop teasing him. Chris likes this.

 

Chris spreads Tom’s legs apart, lifting one up on his shoulder. He plants kisses on the inside of Tom's knees telling him to relax. He squeezes out the lube and rubs it on his fingers, his smile never fading away and his eyes not leaving Tom's face, still recovering from his embarrassment.

 

When he gently pushes in his first finger inside, Tom groans, his hole clenching tight around it. Chris rubs his thigh resting on his shoulder, trying to soothe Tom's tense body. After slowly pushing in and out a few times, he adds another finger and pushes in, this time slower. Tom shuts his eyes tight, trying to breathe evenly. When the third finger joins in, making Tom feel so full and stretched, he bangs his head on the headboard again not sure what he needs to do to ease this feeling. To adjust to the strangeness.

 

"Do you think you're ready?" Chris asks as he twists his fingers inside making Tom jerk in surprise. "Or do you want me to stretch you more?" Tom moans loudly as the fingers touch his prostate. He wishes Chris would stop with the dirty talking. He feels so embarrassed when he uses those vulgar words. "One more finger?" Chris asks, his fourth finger prodding the opening.

 

"No, no! I'm ready. I'm ready." Tom pants as if he's ran a marathon. Satisfied, Chris grins.

 

"Yeah, I think you're ready, too. You're stretched enough." Tom turns his face to the side, feeling uncomfortable. Chris removes his fingers and lifts the other leg up to his shoulder, lining up his cock to Tom's red opening. Tom cries out at the thickness entering inside and fists the sheets next to him with both hands.

 

"It's good, Tom. It's okay." Chris rubs and squeezes Tom's ass and thighs hoping he would relax. He slowly pushes in little by little, thrusts shallow, until he's finally fully inside the other man. At the deep frown on Tom's face, Chris makes sure if he wants to continue this. "Do you want me to stop? If you want, I can ride you." Tom shakes his head, his lips chapped with biting them so much. Chris begins to move carefully in and out, in and out.

 

He moves one of his hands from Tom's hips and reaches out to grab Tom's, clenching on the sheets. "Hold onto me, not the sheets." He says pushing in once more, this time with a bit more force.

 

Tom's hand holds tight onto Chris's and they both feel closer. It's not the hand job. It's not the blowjob. It's not Chris's cock inside Tom. It's the holding hands that somehow sends both men to the edge. When Tom uses his other arm to wrap around Chris neck, to pull him closer to him, panting while he confesses that he wants a kiss, Chris loses his rhythm. He plants a rough kiss on Tom, his mouth sucking Tom's, taking his breaths away.

 

"I can't- Chris, I can't." Tom's head lolls back, slowly losing control of his body. When Chris's hand is on his cock, squeezing it and pumping it, it doesn't take long for him to come, crying in pleasure. He keeps saying "Chris, Chris, Chris," like a chant, like a spell, as he comes on Chris's hand. The way he cries his name drives Chris to the edge. His hips move faster and faster until he's coming inside Tom just like he wanted, filling him up full with his seeds.

 

After he empties himself inside Tom, Chris moves to lie next to him. Tom looks exhausted. Understandable, since he hasn't done this in years. Chris reaches out to brush Tom's curly hair with his fingers.

 

"Do you mind if I use your shower before I leave? I'll make it quick." Chris asks. His voice is quite dry.

 

Tom shakes his head. Chris isn't sure if he's doing that because no, he doesn't mind him using the shower or if he's trying to shake off his sudden drowsiness; that good relaxing sleepiness that comes after a good fuck. Tom mutters something softly and Chris can't make it out.

 

"What is it?" He asks.

 

"Could you… stay the night?" Tom looks at him uncertainly, his eyes averting elsewhere as he asks. "I mean I understand if you're busy. If it's the money, I'll… I think I can pay you." With a sigh, he lifts both his hands to cover his face. It's not just the sex he wanted. It wasn't just the lust he wanted gone. It was the warmth that he missed. The feeling of waking up to a warm body. The feeling of arms wrapped around his body.

 

He can't make the other man stay if he doesn't want to and he understands if he leaves, but Tom will be dreading that. To be left alone, once again, after feeling someone so warm and gentle. The loneliness that would come afterwards would feel more painful, harder to endure and Tom, despite the great sex, regrets having this man come over in the first place.

 

(tbc)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](http://ambiguouslines.tumblr.com/tagged/maze/).
> 
> Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
